


Juicy Fruit

by droogsandultraviolence



Series: Romancek Fics [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Summary: roman chews a lot of gum.peter has a staring problem.
Relationships: Peter Rumancek/ Roman Godfrey, Romancek - Relationship
Series: Romancek Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652311
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Juicy Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_outta_here_bye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_outta_here_bye/gifts).



roman likes to chew gum. a specific yellow kind. peter can smell the flavor of it whenever roman flips open the pack and pops a piece into his mouth. blowing a small bubble and winking at him from across the room.

_ tease. _

peter thought about roman a lot. pure and sinful things. but, he never could tell him how he felt. he stared a lot too.

“peter, what are you staring at?” letha asks. 

“nothing, nothing.” he shakes his head, shaking out thoughts of roman. he can smell the gum. roman walks up to the two of them and wraps an arm around lethas shoulders. 

“let’s get you home. peter, do you want a ride?” he asks. juicy fruit on his breath, simple and sweet. peter chokes out a ‘sure’, they get in the truck. the jaguar was in the shop for the day. oil change probably. 

they drop letha off and peter moves to the front seat. 

“do you want to go home, my place, or go fuck around at the mall?”

“could we go to your place? i know lynda won’t be home until tonight. kinda don’t wanna be home alone.” peter laughs.

roman smiles, he throws his old gum out the window, and gets a new piece.

“all that sugar is gonna rot your teeth roman.” peter looks at him. roman shrugs. he pulls over to the side of the road. he twists in his seat, hands still on the steering wheel, he blows a bubble and it pops loudly. startling peter.

“shee-it. no it won’t.” roman laughs, driving home, the drive is quiet, only the soft sound of simon and garfunkel from the radio. as they pull into the driveway, peter notices he was still staring at roman.

“you have a staring problem rumancek.” roman laughs. getting out of the truck, peter smirks.

they both enter the house. large, clean, vintage. roman goes up the stairs, his room with the steel rings from the mill hung in his wall. 

peter walks in behind him and sits on the bed, laying against the silk pillows. roman sits on the corner of the bed, facing him.

“why the fuck do you chew so much gum?” peter asks, roman smirks.

“to make you ask questions.” he replies. peter rolls his eyes. 

“what’s the real reason?” 

“it’s grounding. helps keep me calm when my ocd gets out of hand.” roman chews on the inside of his lip.

“why don’t you have medication?” 

“olivia doesn’t think i actually have it.” 

“quit chewing on your lip.” peter says, a hint of stress in his voice. roman stops.

“everything okay?”

peter nods, unable to find words. his eyes shift to romans lips. 

“something on your mind?” roman asks, laying on his side.

“you could say that yeah.”

“someone?” peter nods. picking at his finger nails. nervous. he just needs to get the words out. the feelings started at a party. roman was given a dare of sorts, to tease him. rile him up. leave him wanting more. now of course roman was high. still conscious enough to know what he was doing. peter had to leave the party early due to a “phone call” from lynda about casper needing food. 

thoughts swirled in his head about that night. 

_ romans hands in his hair, pulling it into a ponytail. pressing small kisses to his neck, nipping at his ears. touching his thighs. _

“peter?” roman waves his hands in front of peters face. he shakes his head. 

“i-i uh- i should get going.” peter looks down. he stands and goes to the door, roman follows him, grabbing his wrist.

“peter. talk to me. what’s wrong?” genuine concern crossed romans face. peters cheeks heat up, his throat feels dry and he just needs to say it.

say it. say it. say it!

“i love you, roman.” the whisper is barely audible. 

“what?” 

“fuck.”

“just say it. whatever it is.”

“i love you, roman.” louder now, roman stares at him. 

peter tried to pull his wrist away. he manages, he opens the door and roman throws out his gum, following him. he catches up to him in the kitchen. he presses his hips against the kitchen table and kisses him. peter gasps a bit. roman smiles into the kiss. 

“your lips taste like juicy fruit.”

“you love it.”

peter reaches around to romans back pocket, and grabs the half used pack of gum, he takes out a piece and pops it in his mouth. smirking at roman. 

“tease.” roman kisses him again. peter smirks and licks romans bottom lip.

  
  


**_sweetness._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this one. there will be a sequel to it.


End file.
